Dreaming of You
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: [Sequel to Remember Me] [Yaoi: AxL] {Chaptered Song-Fic} Two years has passed since Legolas has left Aragorn at Minas Tirith. Will his return bring back memories of hatred, or will love blossom once again? -Kouichi-


**Dreaming of You**  
  
By - Yami Meji no Minaraikou  
  
**Series**: Lord of the Rings   
**Story Type**: Chaptered/song-fic   
**Genre**: Romance   
**Rating**: PG-13   
**Pairings**: Aragorn/Legolas   
**Full Summary**: "The bed grows cold..." so the saying goes. Aragorn, King of Gondor, also feels the same. Can things go back to the way they were, before things get disrupted again? Or, even more, can his feelings be returned from a special Elf?  
  
**Disclaimers**: I don't own Lord of the Rings, so leave me alone! Also don't own the song "Dreaming of You" by Selena.  
  
**Warnings**: Uh, duh, shounen-ai! Otherwise known as slash!  
  
**Keys to Help You**: "Speaking", 'Thinking', "Elvish, or exaggerated manner of speaking", Lyrics  
  
**Some Notes Before We Begin**: Well, this is my second shounen-ai fic, and I hoped you all read **_Remember Me_** first, as that is the prologue to this. Also, English isn't exactly my first language, so the tenses might switch back and forth from Present to Past, and vice versa. Hope you guys understand. Anyway, enough of that, let the story commence!  
  
_ -----  
  
Verse I  
  
-  
  
**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too**  
  
_-----  
  
"Good night, Estel," Arwen yawned, turning towards the bed.  
  
"Good night, Arwen," I kissed her and tucked her in. "Sweet dreams," I murmured. She fell asleep almost instantly, mind already wandering the realm of Elvish dreams.  
  
I suppose I should introduce myself. My original name was, and is, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir. Also, I went with other names – Strider when I was a Ranger, Estel by the Elves, and now, King Elessar (Elfstone), by the people of Gondor. I hadn't quite mastered the skill of responding to the name "Elessar", but I will. Eventually.  
  
My attention wavered from my wife to our bedroom window. I stepped out into the balcony, closing the glass panes gently behind me to no success. The glass pieces clinked softly to each other, as if protesting my exit without my wife's knowledge. I winced, hoping it wouldn't wake up Arwen – Elves are very light sleepers. The unnaturally warm January night air greeted me once I faced the open air once more. I let it relieve me. No more duties for two more weeks! Just the mere thought of that statement refreshed me. It must be the longest break in my life; but then again, it has _only_ been two years since I became King. _Only_ two years. But for me, it felt like a decade.  
  
My eyes started to wander, soaking in the nightly wonders. Even in the dark, the majestic beauty stood out.  
  
I smiled proudly. This was my home, where I should belong, if I were not swept off to being King of Gondor.  
  
Imladris.  
  
I have always loved this realm of Elves since my childhood. Even though my mother had left me in the care of Lord Elrond since I was a child, I held no resentment toward her. I loved it here. I wouldn't want to live in any other place, if I had a choice.  
  
The moon shone brightly tonight, I noticed. Its ethereal rays revealed all the secrets hidden in the dark. I blinked. This setting looked _way_ too familiar to me...  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
_It was foggy but bright at the same time. We were standing on the bridge that crossed the river, holding hands.  
  
_[1]_ "Renich i lú i erui govannem?" Arwen asked me.  
  
_[2]_ "Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen." I replied honestly.  
  
"Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now." _[3]_ "Renech i beth i pennen?" she asked me again.  
  
I closed my eyes and re-opened them to see Arwen staring earnestly into my eyes. My mouth opened, and the words slipped out. "You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people..."  
  
"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages in this world alone." Her hand slipped into mine, and I felt myself suddenly holding something else other than her hand. It was the Evenstar. "I choose a mortal life," she confirmed.  
  
I stared at her, unbelieving what I just heard. "You cannot give me this!"  
  
She was stubborn. She shook her head, blinked once, and said, "It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart."  
  
I was touched by her loyalty to me. Under the moon, she looked like an angel. I put away all resistance of denying her love for me and kissed her._  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
I shook myself from my dream-like state. That happened a long time ago – then why is my mind screaming at me that this was not so? I admit; I do not like Arwen as much as I did before. The images faded quickly from my head. I tried to steady my gaze into the forest. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze, which was quite unusual, as it is supposedly winter. The clouds shifted, and the moon was blocked out of Imladris. In the penetrating darkness, I envisioned him.  
  
Of all the people I have met – no matter it be Men, Hobbits, Elves, or Dwarves – he imprinted a bright impression in my mind.  
  
He was kind, gentle, loyal, protective, fierce when needed to be...everything perfect for a true friend or companion.  
  
Or perhaps a lover.  
  
It was maybe just a wild fantasy of mine, but it had seemed so real at one time. I can still remember his concerned look, his gaze, his smile, and most of all, the feeling when our hands touched.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
_"Where is he!? Where is he!? Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him!" Gimli made his way through the crowd. "You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew!" He hugged me around the middle, which was about the tallest he can reach. "Bless you, laddie!"  
  
I smiled despite of myself. It was nice to have such caring friends. But now was not the time. "Gimli, where is the King?"  
  
He nodded towards the great doors. I patted him on the shoulder and turned around. I started walking, careful of not making myself too visible. Suddenly a figure confronted me.  
  
_[4] _"Le ab-dollen," he said.  
  
I looked up, feeling a blush coming up. Luckily the dirt and dry blood on my face hid it all. I stood still as his gaze swept the length of my entire body, scared that I would not be able to control myself if I did move.  
  
"You look terrible," he told me after his quick inspection.  
  
I couldn't believe it. After a near-death experience, all he would say to me are two simple lines? I hid my hurt, putting on a mask of happiness. I forced out a chuckle, and clapped my hand on to his shoulder.  
  
To anyone else, we would have seemed to be having a conversation. To me, it was a blissful moment, just between the two of us. He opened my left hand and thrust something into it. I blinked and looked down.  
  
It was the Evenstar.  
  
The object that Arwen sacrificed her immortality with, with which I am bound to it forever.  
_  
**Forever.  
**  
_I looked back into his eyes and he was smiling. Smiling as if I _really_ did want the Evenstar back. Not wanting to break the news to anyone yet, I smiled with him, and whispered, "Hannon le."  
  
He nodded, making clear way as I proceeded to the King of Rohan._  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
I closed my eyes. It wasn't fair. Why was fate so cruel to me?  
  
Unnoticing, my hands gripped the rail so hard my knuckles were turning white. These mere _dreams_, these mere _flashbacks_, these mere _visions_, these mere _fantasies_...  
  
They were becoming too real.  
  
Too real for me to identify which world I belong in now.  
  
Sure, I love Arwen. But sisterly love for her, not the passionate feelings I get – the electric jolts that course through me whenever we made contact, the fluttery happiness in my heart whenever he simply _looked_ at me, and I would go on forever, but nay, I will stop now. The list was just endless.  
  
To live without him was pure torture; no other being can ever know me as well as he does. When I sought solace, he was there; all warm and provided me comfort. When I sought courage, his strength flared in my blood. When I sought peace, he left me in solitude. When I sought for companionship, he was right beside me, letting me pour my heart out to his already heavy and weary burden.  
  
He knew every thought that crossed my mind, (except the thoughts I have of him) could decipher every emotion that hid behind my eyes, and could provide the right kind of comfort at the right time.  
  
He...he was just amazing. He handled everything so well, and I wonder why I even bound myself to the Evenstar.  
  
Perhaps I was being too selfish. Keeping him so close to my heart even though I knew one day we would be separated.  
  
But it was impossible to get him out of mind. Oh, it is not that I have not tried – I _had_ a million times, reminding myself of Arwen – but his face had somehow glued itself on to my memory board.  
  
In my condition, I have forgotten where my love truly lies. With him, or with my wife?  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
_"May they be blessed," Gandalf said, stepping back.  
  
I took the place he stood last. "This day does not belong to one man...but to all. Let us together re-build this world...that we may share in the days of peace." I heard myself speak, as though from a far distance.  
  
My people applauded my short speech. My eyes roved over the crowd - no sign of Legolas anywhere. But a happy couple – Éowyn and Faramir – caught my eye, and I smiled.  
  
_[5]_ "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien...Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar- metta!" I sang, my feet taking me down the steps in the meantime. On either side of me they bowed, smiling.  
  
Then I saw him.  
  
He was wearing his robes of royalty – a satin feeling of silvery blue. On his forehead rested a crown, symbolized his status._  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
I was such a fool; openly broke your heart before my people. The vow I made before my coronation swam before me:  
  
_"I will never leave you, Meleth-nin. You have my promise, for all eternity."_  
  
I snorted quietly. I broke that as soon as the afternoon the next day.  
  
Your reaction that evening was remarkable. As if a sudden rage overtook your entire being. Anger flared deep inside your midnight-blue eyes, flaming at an undying rate. It was a totally new aspect of you. On rare occasions would you have that emotion boiling within you. Guilt filtered through me – I was one of the causes, wasn't I?  
  
What a fool I was.  
  
The image danced in front of me, teasing me, tormenting me – all the more my guilt built up. I fell down to my knees, clutching my head, helpless against the spasms of pain and despair. To anyone else who saw me would think me as a defenseless weakling.  
  
"Stop it," I whispered, tears glistening around the corners of my eyes. "Stop torturing me so..."  
  
_"Do you not know the pain I went through this afternoon? The simple thought of you kissing the Lady Arwen with the same passion you held for me was enough for me to break down right there and then. Why did you lie to me? It would have been better off if we had never met, never seen each other..."_ Legolas' voice rang in my head, the words still stung my already bleeding heart.  
  
It was my fault – _all my fault_.  
  
And as I looked up at the dark sky once more before heading in to sleep, the stars seemed to twinkle down at me.  
  
Not for the first time, I wished that things were back to normal. I can talk to my old friend as if there were no differences between us. Just...normal.  
  
The glass clinked again as I slid it open. Closing it gently behind me, I slipped into the bed quietly beside Arwen. Tomorrow would be a new day, and I need to be recharged.  
  
Just before he closed his eyes, his wish, unknowingly, will come true.  
  
And the shooting star that shot above in the Heavens would see to that.  
  
-----  
  
_ Verse I  
  
-  
  
** Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too**_  
  
-----  
  
**Authoress Notes**: How was that as my second slash story? I know this chapter was full of flashbacks and stuff, but I needed to "take up time" to fit in with the lyrics. Don't worry, next chapter will be more _interesting_! Hope you guys liked, and the same deal – read and **review**, minna-san! Constructive criticism welcome, though I'd destroy any flames...(it may be used to burn Arwen for all I care...), or be totally ignored, or I'll just scream my head off at you. Take your pick.  
  
_Elvish Translations:_  
  
[1] "Do you remember when we first met?"  
  
[2] "I thought I strayed into a dream."  
  
[3] "Do you remember what I told you?"  
  
[4] "You're late."  
  
[5] "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world."


End file.
